


An Unexpected Delivery

by AnubisWonderland (orphan_account)



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Childbirth, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AnubisWonderland
Summary: Evie is expecting any day now and decide's she's had enough of being locked up in the house all the time, waiting for her due date. She chooses to go against Henry and go to Duleep's garden party. However, she then starts to wonder if it was a good idea to have gone in the first place. The baby is on the way and she is stuck in the palace gardens. Luckily for her though, Jacob will always be there in her time of need.





	An Unexpected Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> My two year old fic, I just had to upload yet again. Originally posted in ff.net for a guest friend.

Henry sat watching his wife as she held a book in one hand while rubbing her protruded belly with the other. He was supposed to be writing a letter to home, but found her more interesting.

“How is the letter coming, dear?” she asked with a smile on her face.

Henry was caught completely off guard by this. “I-um….it’s going…. I’m no good with letters to home.”

Evie placed her book down to pull herself to her feet, sending Henry into overdrive.

“No, don’t get up on my account." He warned her, stumbling over the chair.

“Its fine, Henry, I need to stretch my legs anyway.” She reassured him.

Henry pulled the chair upright again, gesturing for her to sit. She denied and pushed him back down onto it instead.

“I don’t like you putting too much pressure on yourself,” he complained.

“Its fine,” she smiled, kissing the top of his head. “Miss Nightingale insisted I walk around if I feel the need.”

Henry huffed slightly as Evie leaned against the desk, looking at his work.

“I think you did well,” she praised.

Henry’s face flushed a little. “Thank you.”

They both leaned in to kiss just as the door was forcefully pushed open.

“One fuckin’ job!” Jacob raged.

Evie straightened up, arms crossing over her chest. Henry just sat there quietly, knowing there was nothing he could do to interfere when the two started.

“Do you mind?” Evie asked with a scowl.

Jacob slumped down on the sofa, arms outstretched with his head dropping back against the top of it, letting out a heavy sigh.

“If I’ve told him once, I’m told him a hundred times.” Jacob moaned to himself.

“What happened?” Evie frowned.

Jacob raised his head to look at her. “Frank happened.”

“What did he do now?” she sighed.

“Got the wrong shipment,” Jacob huffed as he stood up.

“This has to be sorted out, Jacob.” Evie frowned once again. “How many times has it been now?”

Jacob paced away from her. “About five,” he shrugged.

“Jacob,” she scowled.

“What? He’s a good bloke, most of the time.”

“That’s the trouble with you,” Evie lectured. “You won’t get rid of them because they’re good drinking buddies.”

Jacob turned on her now. “I don’t just get rid of good men, Evie.”

Evie was just about to reply when a pain struck her abdomen, making her gasp and double over.

“Evie!” Henry panicked, rushing over to her.

“I’m fine,” she panted slightly, Jacob now leading her gently to the sofa.

“I’ll go get Miss Nightingale,” he informed them, quickly turning to leave.

“No!” Evie snapped, bringing him to a stop. “I’m fine, really.”

“But, Evie…” Henry began.

“I said I’m fine,” she snapped while glaring at the two of them.

Jacob shrugged. “If my sister says she’s fine. Then she’s fine, Greenie.”

Henry felt differently about things, but seen as he was stuck between the two, there was nothing he could do. He took Evie’s hand in his own while rubbing her back a little with his free hand, watching as she calmed again. Jacob sat with her a little, giving her shoulders a little massage until he finally headed off again, leaving the pair to it.

xXx

The days passed by without any more problems, which brought a smile to Henry’s face once again. However, that was only until receiving a letter. He read it then hid it with the rest of his papers, hoping Evie wouldn’t find out about it. Although, he made the slightest mistake of placing it with Evie’s instead of his own.

“Henry, what is this?” she questioned.

“Oh, just a letter, nothing of importance,” he’d insisted.

Evie scowled at him, noticing the insignia on the back. “This is from Mr Singh, is it not?”

Henry hung his head in shame. “I was hoping you wouldn’t find it.”

Evie stormed off with the letter, ignoring the pleas of her husband who desperately wanted to keep her safe. She came back a little while later after reading it herself.

“Mr Singh has invited us to a garden party and you want to decline,” she now questioned.

Henry sighed. “I was just looking out for you and our child.”

Evie shook her head. “Henry, you have to let me do something. I can’t just stay locked up all the time until the baby is born.”

“But what if…”

“No, I’ve had enough. We shall attend Mr Singh’s party, whether you like it or not.”

The two fell quiet with the carriage ride to the palace. Henry feeling like he was being ignored and Evie feeling like she was being suffocated.

“Sir, madam,” one of the guards gestured to the two while holding open the door for them.

“We’re here to see Mr Singh,” Evie informed him.

The guard nodded. “Right this way if you please,” he told them.

The two followed on, getting led through to the gardens.

“Miss Frye, Mr Green.” Singh greeted as the two drew nearer.

“Your highness,” Evie smiled, returning the greeting with a small bow.

Singh beamed as he looked at Evie. “How long until the little miracle is born?” he asked in delight.

“Miss Nightingale says it could be anytime,” Henry frowned, turning to his wife.

“Ah, I see.” Singh sighed. “I am very sorry to have invited you at this moment in time.”

“Its fine, your highness, I was in need of a little day out,” Evie smiled.

Singh perked up at this. “Then I am glad you came. Follow me I have fine dining that awaits us.”

Evie took a seat held out by Henry, who then sat himself down next to her.

“Would you like me to get you anything?” Singh asked her.

“A glass of water would be nice,” she nodded.

Singh looked to his servant, who then poured out some water for her.

“Are you not hungry?” Henry asked concerned.

Evie shook her head while swallowing the mouthful of water.

"Feeling a little nauseous," she warned him.

Henry grew more concerned at this. "Should we head back?"

Evie shook her head, not wanting to ruin the party. "No, we've only just got here."

Henry took her hand in his, giving a reassuring squeeze. She’d been experiencing a few pains on and off this morning, but didn’t want to let Henry know. She grit her teeth through another small pain, squeezing Henry’s hand a little too hard.

“Evie?” he frowned.

She gave a smile in return. “Sorry, nearly choked on my water,” she lied.

Henry gave her a suspicious look, but luckily Singh broke the two off.

“How about a round of shooting?” he asked.

Henry shook his head. “I couldn’t,” he denied.

“It’s very easy to do, Mr Green. Miss Frye easily best me before. I would like to see you try.”

Henry threw up his hands. “I have never really been one for guns, your highness.”

“Nonsense,” Singh waved, holding up the rifle to shoot one of the glass bottles. “Come, show me.”

“Go on,” Evie encouraged, making Henry reluctantly stand up.

“Now hold it like this,” Singh explained before passing it over to him. “No, like this, yes.”

Henry raised the gun and fired, completely missing his target.

Singh pat him on the back after a good try. “Go again, on that one there.”

Evie stood, feeling a strong cramp come on. She gripped the table, breathing through it until it passed. She was now starting to wonder if coming out at this time was such a good idea after all. Another wave hit, this time stronger. She leaned over slightly, a hand on her swollen belly as she breathed through it. She was just about to call to Henry as he lined up his next shot, finger squeezing the trigger in hopes of hitting at least one bottle, when suddenly Evie cried out. The bullet straying far from its mark, he quickly turned, nearly hitting Singh over the head with the gun.

“Evie?” he called out, seeing her now standing, holding up her dress a little.

“My-my waters just broke,” she warned them.

Singh quickly handed the rifle back to Thomas before rushing to Evie’s side.

“What do we do?” Henry panicked.

“We need to get her back to the palace,” Singh replied calmly, taking to Evie’s right side.

Henry nodded, panic still written all over his face. Evie grit her teeth against the oncoming contractions now racking her body.

“I’m not having this baby outside,” she screamed at them.

“We need to quicken our pace,” Singh thought. “Thomas, go inform someone at the palace, quickly now.”

His servant nodded and took off at a run. Evie was now openly crying out in pain as Singh and Henry tried their hardest to get her through the gardens.

“It’s going to be alright, Miss Frye.” Singh reassured, hoping it would help.

Evie cried out again, squeezing both a hand of Henry and Singh. Henry let out a small whine with the pain he was now receiving from her.

“That’s nothing,” she snapped.

Henry sucked it up and dealt with the pain, feeling his hand nearly breaking under the pressure. Evie stopped them to breathe through another painful contraction.

“We still have a little way to go,” Singh informed her.

“I know that!” she snapped again while resuming a slow pace.

The three continued their painstaking journey back to the palace at a snail's pace. However, unbeknownst to them, someone was drawing closer.

“I’ll take her from here.”

Evie couldn’t help the smile that now lined her face, never had she been so happy to hear his voice, than right at this moment in time.

“Jacob,” she sighed happily, nearly in tears.

“I’ve got you, Evie.” He smiled, pushing Henry away from her.

Singh let go as well, leaving Jacob to pull his twin into his arms. He then ran through the gardens, keeping her held tightly to him. Evie was now gripping roughly at his waistcoat, burying her face as much as she could into his chest, muffling her screams.

“Nearly there, Evie,” he reassured her.

A few of the palace guards rushed over to meet with him halfway.

“We need a room, NOW!” Jacob warned them.

The guards looked a little puzzled, but turned back to see what could be done. Queen Victoria was a little tied up at the moment, but that didn’t stop Jacob from barging his way upstairs.

“Hold on there, boy.”

"Her majesty is busy."

"Don't make us use force."

He ignored the guards warning and headed in to find the Queen busy talking with some posh uppers.

“Mr Frye, what is the meaning of…” she stopped at seeing Evie in his arms.

“Sorry for the intrusion, your majesty,” he smiled, giving a slight bow, “but my sister’s about to give birth.”

Victoria nodded at this. “I shall finish this later,” she said to her guests before heading out. “Follow me, Mr Frye.”

Jacob did as he was told and carried Evie through the long halls, the guards now seeing he was fine to stay, went back to their posts.

“In here,” she gestured.

Jacob headed in, quickly laying his sister on the bed. She was still clutching his clothes in a desperate attempt to help with the pain. He took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

“It’s going to be alright,” he told her as he stroked back her hair.

“Please don’t leave me, Jacob.” She panted slightly.

He knelt down by the side of the bed, everything now being blanked out around him. Guards coming and going with supplies that Victoria had told them to bring in.

“Mr Frye,” she called. “Mr Frye, I shall call upon Miss Nightingale at once.”

Jacob nodded. “Thank you.”

“If there is anything else you need, come and find me.” And with that she turned and left to deal with her duties as Queen.

It wasn't long before the door opened again, this time it was Henry. He looked positively nervous.

"Evie," he called to her, quickly rushing to her other side.

"Henry," she gasped, a smile lining her face through the pain.

She took his hand, her other in Jacob's, squeezing them both roughly as she fought through another contraction.

"Where is Miss Nightingale?" Henry now panicked. "She should be here by now."

Jacob actually agreed for once with the Indian man.

"Should I go look?" he asked.

Evie shook her head at this. "You're staying here," she warned him before groaning at her husband. "Never again, Henry!"

Henry agreed, he hated seeing her like this in so much pain.

Jacob noticed how much she was sweating, feeling the heat radiating from her like a fire. “You’re burning up. Let me get you the flannel,” he insisted.

She shook her head, gripping his hand more tightly.

“I can feel it, Jacob.”

He furrowed his brows at this. “Feel what? The baby, what’s wrong?”

Henry was now feeling rather faint at this. Evie breathed heavily for a few minutes, until finally catching her breath again.

“It’s coming,” she sobbed.

Jacob’s face drained of all colour at this. “Are you sure?” he panicked.

“Yes,” she snapped before pulling herself up onto her elbows to bear down. “Jacob!”

“It can’t be. Miss Nightingale isn’t even here yet,” he thought.

“JACOB!” Evie yelled angrily.

"What about, Greenie?" he frowned as the two turned to look at the nervous father.

"Henry?" Evie called to him.

He stood, swayed slightly then dropped back. Evie tried to pick herself up to see if he was alright, but was stopped by Jacob as he instead checked him over.

"He's fuckin' passed out," Jacob huffed, getting a short laugh from his twin before she was struck by another pain.

He rushed back to her side, taking her hand in his again.

"Jacob," she sobbed before clenching her jaw. "Its coming!"

"Can't you hold it off?" he asked.

"Jacob!" she rasped.

“Fine, but you’re going to have to let go of my hand first.”

She gave another painful squeeze before letting go to drop back against the pillows. Jacob stood and headed to the foot of the bed, taking a deep breath to steady his nerves. Evie forcefully pulled up her dress, showing off her smooth well-toned legs and undergarments.

“Get them off!” she yelled.

“Keep your knickers on," he tried to joke with her, though she was in no mood for his antics. Instead he pulled the soaked undergarments off of her.

Evie was once again panting heavily, breathing through the pain. She brought up her knees in preparation, but couldn’t put herself into actually doing it.

“I can’t do this,” she cried.

Jacob squeezed her knee in reassurance. “Good, cause I don’t think you’re quite ready.”

She groaned loudly having to deal with the pain a little longer.

“I need to push,” she cried a little while later.

Jacob bit his lip, trying to remember what he’d been told.

“Jacob!” Evie screamed.

“I seriously don’t think you’re….”

“I need to now,” she sobbed, clutching the sheet roughly.

He nodded. “Alright, I think you’re safe.”

She sat up and gave her all, dropping back against the pillows with a heavy groan. This kept up for a little while until she stopped. Jacob tapped her leg in encouragement.

“Evie, this baby won’t birth itself.”

“Fuck you, Jacob!” she spat.

He laughed while reaching over to rub the bump.

“Come on you, your giving me some right grief.” He teased, talking with the unborn.

Evie looked at him, a smile breaking out on her pained face.

“Look, you made mummy happy.”

“Stop it,” she sighed while trying to push again.

“Just trying to get this little one to come out and greet you,” he smirked.

She tried to pull herself up again, but failed miserably.

“Here, give me your hand.” He encouraged, reaching over. Evie raised her hand to his, letting him pull her up slightly, giving her the support she needed to help her push with the next contraction.

“Well would you look at that,” he suddenly beamed.

“What-what is it?” she asked tiredly, but excitedly at the same time.

“I don’t want to alarm you, but there’s a small face looking up at me.”

If she had the strength right now, she would have hit him. Instead she pulled her hand from his and dropped back against the pillows.

“Evie, we need the rest of it.”

She pulled herself up again with a groan, Jacob taking her hand once again. She gave it as much as she could, now freeing the shoulders. Jacob let her hand go, allowing her to drop back again so he could now help ease the child out as she pushed again.

He gave another little tug, getting a groan from his sister in response. “Sorry,” he apologised, not wanting to put her in any more pain than she was already in.

“Nearly out now,” he informed her, watching as she gave one more biggish push before sighing as the baby slipped free into Jacob’s awaiting arms.

He lifted the bundle up close to his chest, not bothering about getting fluids all over him while he reached for a towel. He moved the umbilical cord aside to see the sex.

“You’ve got yourself a beauty of a girl,” he smiled, almost choking up himself. “You wanna hold her while I sort you out?”

Evie nodded, pulling herself up slightly to take hold of her baby girl, tears streaming down her face as she looked down at the newborn.

“Pity Greenie missed it all,” Jacob thought.

He pulled a box of matches from his coat to light the fire in the room so he could hold a throwing knife to the flame. As soon as he was pleased he headed back to cut the cord just as there was a knock at the door. Miss Nightingale then peeked around it.

“Sorry I’m late," she apologised.

“Miss Nightingale,” Evie greeted tiredly. "Could you please check on my husband first?"

Miss Nightingale gave a soft chuckle as she looked to the man laying on the floor. “He’s fine, dear. You're the one that’s more important at the moment.”

She walked over, placing her bag down at the foot of the bed.

“How was the birth, no problems?”

Jacob shook his head as he kneeled by his sister’s side once again. “I never want to do that again though.”

Miss Nightingale laughed, as did Evie a little.

“You did a very good job, Mr Frye, I assume.”

He nodded.

“Everything seems fine, Miss Frye.” She reassured her. “There’s just the placenta to get rid of and I will need to take a quick look at the child.”

Evie handed over her child as she gave a slight push again. Miss Nightingale was pleased with everything, but wouldn’t go until the mother had been properly cleaned, the less risk of infection the better. As soon as she was pleased with everything, she left them to it.

Not long after they heard a groan. Evie smiled while looking over at her husband, who was now pulling himself up.

"What happened?" he asked hazily.

"You passed out, Greenie." Jacob laughed, getting a weak glare from his twin.

"I'm so sorry, Evie." he apologised. "Are you alright? Is the baby alright?"

"We're fine, Henry." She smiled, leaning in to kiss him.

Henry sighed in relief as Jacob was stood rocking the little bundle in his arms before handing her over to the now proud father. He then leaned over to give his twin a kiss on the forehead.

“I’ll leave you to it,” he soothed her, brushing back stray hairs before turning to head out.

A hand around his wrist stopped him.

“I want you to stay, Jacob.”

He turned back to look at the exhausted face of his sister and couldn’t help but smile. He took her hand in his, stroking the back of it with his thumb as they both watched Henry coo his child.

"What names do you have in mind?" Jacob asked her softly.

She turned to look at him, a smile lining her face. "Maria."

Jacob matched her smile. "I like it," he nodded in approval just as Henry turned to look at them.

"I remember your father saying when Evie was born, she screamed at the top of her lungs. However, Jacob was the quiet one." He smiled before continuing on. "I just thought about how Maria has your looks, Evie. And your quietness, Jacob."

"Its probably because she's looking up at you and doesn't know what to think," Jacob laughed cheekily, getting a playful punch on the arm from his twin.

"We can't forget she has your eyes, Henry." Evie added.

Henry looked down, trying to peer into his daughters eyes, although she now had them closed with her thumb in her mouth. Evie brought up a hand to her mouth as she now yawned.

"Like mother, like daughter." Jacob smiled while looking between the two.

He continued to rub the back of his sisters hand even after she'd succumb to sleep, leaving the two men to each others company.

xXx

**A little added extra, this is how Jacob reacts to the news of Evie’s pregnancy.**

“You’re what?” Jacob asked dumbfounded.

“I’m with child,” Evie repeated.

Jacob’s mouth fell open at this. “With him?” he pointed.

Evie rolled her eyes. “No, with Lucy Thorne,” she sighed sarcastically.

“Oh, come on, wait? What?”

Evie couldn’t help but laugh at him. “Of course with Henry,” she smiled.

“No way,” Jacob snapped.

“Jacob,” she now scowled.

“If he does anything to hurt you,” he now said, rounding on Henry.

“Leave him be, Jacob.” Evie sighed.

“He got you fucking pregnant.”

“It was a joint decision.”

“Yeah, but still,” he threw up his hands in defeat. "I’m not listening to this any longer.”

He then stormed off, leaving Evie to reassure Henry that if Jacob ever touched him, she’d down him first.


End file.
